


here again, a thousand miles away from you

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ваши жизни уже прочно связаны, когда ты признаешь это?</p>
            </blockquote>





	here again, a thousand miles away from you

Однажды, Стайлз говорит:

– Ты прирожденный оборотень.

Он раскрывает свой рот, выдыхая признание, и смотрит, впивается взглядом в Дерека. Самое паршивое заключается в том, что Стайлз даже не пытается сдержать себя.

***

– Ваши жизни уже прочно связаны, когда ты признаешь это?

Скотт уже несколько лет пытается достучаться до Дерека. Постоянно повторяет и повторяет свои маленькие речи. Первые несколько раз Дерек пытался отвечать ему. Первые несколько раз Скотт почти побеждал в споре.

***

И если он умрет, ты знаешь, _кого_ нужно будет винить.

***

Дерек постоянно бежит. 

Раньше он бежал для спасения своей жизни. Теперь он бежит для спасения жизни Стайлза.

***

– Зверя не вытравишь из души. Ты _всегда_ будешь таким.

***

В первый раз, поймав собственное отражение, будучи в шкуре альфы, Дерек почувствовал кольнувший изнутри страх. 

Просто вспомнил Питера. Вспомнил его жизнь и его смерть.

***

Запах Стайлза повсюду. Он впитался в новые стены дома. В обивку дивана, в обои. 

Закрывая глаза, Дерек всегда может представить, что он не один.

***

– Почему ты такой черствый?

Иногда вопросы застают врасплох. Дерек был уверен, что сумел подправить свой характер. За несколько лет, проведенных в компании подростков, он надеялся, что его настоящее «я» стало камнем, который лижут волны. 

Все углы стачиваются со временем.

Стайлз смотрит на него, заставляя снова вернуться в прошлое.

***

Лора наверняка долго бы над ним смеялась. Она постоянно улыбалась, и Дерек часто вспоминал ее именно такой.

***

– Ты действительно думаешь, что портишь все, к чему прикасаешься?

Стайлз тянет его за руку. Пальцы поверх пальцев. Кладет ладонь Дерека себе на шею. 

Использует _запрещенный_ прием.

Они слишком близко, Дерек чувствует смешение запахов.

Он вдыхает глубоко, желая насытиться. Желая пропитаться ими так же, как пропитался его дом.

– Так и есть.

В ответ Стайлз только качает головой.

_Какая чушь._

– Прекрати бежать от меня.

***

Однажды, Стайлз говорит:

– Тебе необходима стая.

Дерек слышит поддержку в этих словах.

***

– Зверь будет спокоен, когда ты найдешь _верного_ человека.

***

Стайлз любит гулять в лесу. Он все еще помнит прошлое. 

Дерек всегда встречает его на пороге своего дома. Днем или ночью.

Он больше не сбегает.

***

– Я _всегда_ догоню тебя. 


End file.
